


Distraction

by HiddenViolet



Series: Rare-Pair Week 2019 [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Calming Each Other Down, Keeping each other warm, M/M, Sickfic, Soulmates, Timey-Wimey, nobody expecting them to hook up, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Rip and Len are stuck in the infirmary while they are sick, the other Legends come back early and discover the walls are a lot thinner.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. The last day of the server's rare-pair week. This is day 8 and it takes a prompt from each day and crams it into one story. Look to the tags for the prompts.

“This is the worst. I feel like I am going to keel over and die.” Rip gave an eyeroll as Len moved a little closer to him.

“You are not going to die. The two of us just happened to catch a nasty bout of the flu. Now quit moving closer to me, I am dying of heat and you are not helping. Besides, I am trying to keep an eye on the legends. I want to make sure that they aren’t messing things up.”

“I’m freezing though and you are so warm. You feel good against my skin.” Rip turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Ugh, not like that. Although…”

“No.” Rip said firmly. “You are too sick for that right now. We are both too sick for that Besides, we need to be able to focus on the Legends.” Len leaned over and placed a tantalizing kiss on the snowflake that resided on Rip’s shoulder trying to tempt him into sex. The snowflake marked him as Len’s. Len had a revolver on top of an hourglass on his lower back. He had always quite liked it.

“Calm down babe. They know what they are doing. They will be okay, they always are. You just need to focus on getting better so that you can continue to lead them. You can’t do anything if you collapse.” Rip gave a little sigh.

“You are right.” Rip placed the tablet aside and turned to his lover. His hand came up to trace the dark blue scar that ran up Len’s face, left there from when the Oculus had exploded. It was only through a reversed black hole’s oblique event horizon altering time enough that he had been able to survive at all. And it was only through sheer luck and using a loop around method combined with a quantum reverser that he had been able to get him back.

Len shivered and Rip gave in. He pulled Len closer to him gently and Len went willingly. The two of them pressed close and tried to forget about the fact that they weren’t able to help the other Legends with the mission. Rip couldn’t seem to help that his eyes just kept drifting back to the display that Gideon had put up for them.

Len gave a weary sigh and then kissed him on the lips. Rip was taken by surprise, to begin with, but then he really got into the kiss. The two of them languidly kissed for a few minutes and Rip slipped his hands underneath Len’s shirt. He yanked it up over Len’s head breaking apart for a second.

“Ah! It’s cold.” Rip shook his head.

“No, it’s not, you’re sick is all. Your fever makes you more sensitive to the cold.”

“Well, then you better warm me up.” Len and Rip began kissing again their hand’s wandering all over each other’s body. They were interrupted by the sound of Gideon sending an alert about the mission. Rip pulled back and check the alert to see that the Legend’s were making progress. Len gave an aggrieved sigh and then pulled him onto one of the infirmary beds.

“They will be fine. And to keep your mind off of it I think you and I should take this time to reconnect a bit. Our soulbond has felt a little weak after everything that has happened and we need it to be strong. Besides, we don’t have to worry about being overheard. There is no one here but us.” The two of them desperately kissed every inch of flesh they could find and then began to divest the other of their clothes. In a few minutes, they were both completely naked and not bothering to keep the noise down.

“I didn’t realize how thin the infirmary walls were,” Nate said a little horrified at what they were hearing. They had finished the mission a lot faster than they had thought they would and then had headed back to the ship. Time had been most helpful in healing the aberration so they hadn’t needed more than a little time to get it finished. Only to hear that Len and Rip had decided to distract themselves in the meantime.

“Why are they going at it when they are sick? Shouldn’t they be resting?” These words came from Ray and held a note of concern and Gideon was the one to answer him.

“They were trying to keep warm, distract themselves from the fact that they weren’t able to help you and keep their mind off of being sick. Neither of them has any fondness for being sick and benched.”

“But they are sick. I can’t believe that they would do it while ill. It can’t be completely comfortable.” They were interrupted by the couple’s noises.

“Oh God yes Rip right there! I want to have trouble sitting and be able to hear your thoughts tomorrow.” Each of the Legend’s winced at the volume. Sara decided to take a vote.

“Who expected them to hook up while they were sick? Show of hands.” Nobody’s hand went up. “Not even you Mick? Really? You always think that they are having sex. They can’t leave without you claiming that they are having sex.” Mick shrugged.

“I didn’t think that they would be stupid enough while both of them are so sick. I also thought that Gideon would stop them from doing anything strenuous.”

“I found that it was a good distraction for both of them. They were both so miserable that I thought it might be a good idea to let them just do it. I am watching their vitals. They are perfectly safe like that.”

“Alright, let’s take a vote, who thinks that we should soundproof the infirmary?” Everyone raised their hands this time.

“Soundproofing it is. Now, how about we all go back to our bedrooms and pretend this never happened.” There were a number of nods from each of the Legends and they dispersed trying to not think about the moans that were coming from the infirmary. Although they then discovered that the walls, in general, were a lot thinner then they remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos or find me at angsty-violet on Tumblr.


End file.
